Hetalia  A passover Story
by Koharu Kage
Summary: Why I should never watch Prince of Egypt while watching Hetalia...nothing fluffy or funny rated T-for death and mention of blood and plagues. Israel hasn't been formally introduced into the series yet so sadly for now she an OC and the main Star...


Notes: This is the reason I should never watch Prince of Egypt while watching Hetalia...it gives me ideas...its been so long since I wrote fanfiction I have no clue how good or bad my skills have gotten now. I hope weather good or bad you'll write a review on this one shot story taken from the point of view of an OC...since Israel hasn't been introduce into the series there isn't an official cannon for her but there is one for Egypt...which almsot irks me...oh well please enjoy

* * *

It hurt, a wound not physical, but one of the heart "Why?" She asked in a pleading trembling voice feeling the lives her people go out one by one, the tiny sparks of life that belonged to the sons of her people. She was a young child no older looking then ten, but the man before her looked far older a man in his early twenties with darken skin, the norm of his people the Egyptians; while she a blond with bright green eyes look upon him "Egypt why? What did those innocent babies do to deserve this!" She shouted at her master...yes this country was her master and she a slave to him.

Egypt glared down at the child country with contempt, "It was foretold a boy born of your Hebrews will raise up and destroy my Pharaoh, this I cannot allow. By orders of our heavenly lord 'Take the first born of every Hebrew should he be a boy and toss him into the river Nile, for ever girl born she shall be spared,' so it is said said so shall it be written" the older country said as he turned not caring the pain he cause Israel to be in. Countries when a large population of them are suddenly killed, in such a way like massacre as this, would feel it as a physical pain...and that was what the tiny girl was feeling "Hurry up and see if her highness needs tending!" Egypt barked out causing the young country to shiver in fear and run off after nodded.

Israel dried her tears before she entered the chamber of the Queen, "Highness is there something..." She paused a moment sensing something, her heart suddenly felt warm as if she were close to a person from her country, looking around briefly the only other person in the room was...a baby. Curious and overwhelmed she trotted over to the baby hidden inside a crib and peered in, she gasped "This baby..." She mutter reaching out a hand and watching in awe as he reached out and touched her hand, _"He is one of mine..." _She thought watching him. "His name is Moses the gods have sent him to me from the river Nile..." The Queen spoke smiling as she walked up towards the tiny country "He will be a wonderful son for Pharaoh and a loving brother for Ramses our crowned prince" She said swelling with pride. Israel thought other wise and with a smile shinning with hope she leaned down and whispered into the baby's ear "It's you...the savior of our people, Moses...grow up and save us...save all of Israel..." the country pleaded to the baby before being shooed out of the Queen's chambers...

Israel scrubbed the floors of Egypt's room a renewed sense of hope filling her, the baby would save her people, Moses would deliver them from slaver unto freedom this she knew and this hope swelled in her chest. Getting to her feet she looked at the floor now all clean and polished, the sun had fallen and now the stars were shinning in their illuminated brilliance as if to encourage the young nation to never stop believing "I won't stop...I'll keep believing! I wasn't abandoned by god...he has heard my plea and the plea of the people!" she said happily tears shinning in her eyes...

The years passed, Israel tried her best to stay in contact with the young Moses, but each attempt to speak with him or teach him never went well...Moses grew up a spoiled brat, never knowing his roots...never knowing his true self. The young country remained unchanged, her country hadn't grown and thus neither did she; trapped in the body of a ten year old now standing behind Egypt as they stood before Pharaoh and the two princes Rameses the elder, and Moses the youngest. Pharaoh spoke, "My sons look upon these two, when a country is born so is its embodiment, before you stand the country of Egypt. Behold how strong and prideful we are as a nation and now, turn your gaze to the child...the nation of the hebrews see how weak and small they are, it is our duty to ensure they remain thusly so..." Pharaoh spoke pointing at the two countries his own with pride and her with nothing more then a sour apple look as if he had just had some bad wine, her hope dwindling further down the pits of the abyss and there was nothing she could say, nothing she could do _"How...how did I become so weak...my people we fought the Romans...Roman Empire and won...how did this happen?"_ she thought in her great sadness as her master sent her away...

Her back hurt as did her tender heart, "Was I wrong? Have you abandoned us god?" She asked the stars whose shine now seemed to mock her sadness, "I was sure he would save us...was I wrong lord my god?" She asked again yawning tiredly, Master Egypt decided to order Israel to sleep in the cold stables tonight. It was cold in the desert lands of this country, and being so small her body shivered from the cold of the chilly night. Was this the end for her "I...I was glad to be a country for a long as I have been...maybe..maybe I...I won't last much longer...it such a sad thought...I'm so weak my people are going to die in slavery" She said weeping into her hand the cold stinging her dry eyes...she shook her head "NO! I won't give up! If not him then another!" She said, "I...I must leave...if God said a savior will be born then thus is shall be...I must fund him...I have to...my people will not be saved if I do nothing" She said in a soft voice and forced herself to stand. Her body was weak from the pain of her servitude and the pain she felt daily from the numerous deaths she felt on a daily basis...it wasn't always like this, when she first came here as a child with her former Lord Jacob to settle in this lands, she had the older nation had been friends and often played with each other. This ended so suddenly it seemed, he started being cruel to her, he started to beat her, whip her, and then placed her into slavery. Each task since that day weakened her body ever passing moment, but now she could no longer stand and wait for a savior...the young country snuck out of the stables her aim was to leave this place...

"Ah..aha...haha..." It burned the sand under her tender feet and the blazing sun above her head, dry mouthed and aching body "W...water..." She pleaded stumbling forwards landing on her knees breathing hard, it hurt everything hurt "W...water.." she pleaded again forcing her weak and tired body to get up and trudge forward once more...each step she felt her feet being burned by the hot sand, she wondered if the soles of her feet were baked by now "aw ow!" She cringed and looked at the sand and blinked in pain "A rock" She said looking at her now bleeding foot on the sharp and deadly pointed stone. The tears fell anew down her face as she side stepped the rock and continued walking once more through the barren desert...

The hours dwindled to the point she had lost track of the time, time she no longer cared for, time she didn't have as her body caved in and fell to the ground too tired to carry her broken soul and heart...her eyes began to slowly close _"It...was..nice...being a country..."_ she thought as her eyes shut

God's embrace, it was her only explanation for what she was feeling, the flow of wonderfully cold water passing her chapped and dried lips and flowing into her thirsty and tired body, like a dog she lapped it up and gulped it down, which caused her to choke a little. Her eyes opened as she sat up coughing, "There, there now little one" An sagely voice spoke out patting her on the back. Israel looked up "Are you god?" she asked staring at him wide eyed, the sage laughed "No my child but after finding you in the state we did I can understand why you'd ask such a question" his voice was kind and full of mirth, a voice that filled her with ease and calmed her down, the country noticed her foot had been tended to, and her body now clean and dressed in something better then her former rags, they were warm but light...perfect for the desert "Thank you kind Sage for saving my life, I don't know how to ever thank you" she said bowing to him, "No now need to do that, you are more then welcomed to stay here, we've got another new comer as well come meet him, it time to eat as well" He joked leading her out "But I must ask child, are you the country of Israel?" his question surprised her "How did you know?" She asked cocking her head to the side, the Sage chuckled "You have the feel of something more then human, any normal person would have died out there in the desert in the state in which we found you, but countries specially those with a grand nation such as yourself will have more durance, you are alive because your people are" He said smiling at her.

Her people, were...alive! This thought brought a smile to her face, she would stay here for a while until she could figure out where the savior was...and who he was a small part of her wished this man was her people's savior, he was kind and gentle...her thought become interrupted by the smell of food and that's were she re-met Moses...

The years once more drifted by, she watched Moses "He killed a guard...to save an old man's life" She said watching him as he tended the sheep, this is how it had been since they both arrived, and during that time he had wed to a wonderful woman and had children with her, it made Israel happy to see the happy family, "I wish...I could have a family, children and a husband too" She said softly smiling.

They were in charge of the sheep, she didn't mind that at all, in fact this was an ideal life for her a sheepherder. But...she still felt it, the pain of her nation each death digging another dagger into her heart. She had wanted to leave a year ago, but something stopped her, so she stayed "Is it...that I'm scared to leave and face the desert again?" She asked looking up at the sky. She had grown taller, now taking on the look of a 13 year old child, her hair now shined in the sun as did her brightly shinning green eyes, her form was filling out nicely and taking on curves in all the right places. Why was she growing now? It confused her greatly, but she wasn't going to complain not now...the bah of a sheep caught her attention "Moses! One of them is trying to run off" She stated as the two took off after the sheep...

That was when the firs miracle appeared, the two had followed the sheep to a burning bush. The two had tried to put the burning brush out, only to jump in shock as the bush spoke to them. Israel had bowed on her hands and knees once the voice identified, his omnipotence...

"Moses' it is you I've chosen, I and my land, my daughter Israel...the land of your ancestors...With my power go forth and set my people free, all you need I shall provide. I will plague the land of Egypt and show to them my wonders and my power..."

That was when she finally understood it, her god, her father had chosen Moses as she had first thought, he was the savior "Master Moses...save our people...set them free" She pleaded with him.

Moses for his part, was a man torn both his country and his god asked him for help, but what of his former home and family...in the end staring at the pleading nation of the Jews...his people and her people, he needed to try...his wife's people were free, but how long would that last before Pharaoh came to enslave them? With a heavy heart, with his wife and child they saddled a donkey for each of them to ride.

The journey back to Egypt brought hunting memories of her first journey there, when Jacob and Elijah were her Lords...she really had been friends with Egypt back then, it saddened her to know her foe was the country that once was her dear friend, but the scars on her back that would forever brand her skin told her this had to be done. This was a battle that would leave an imprint on both of their very immortal soul...and there hearts.

Having once witness God presence had been amazing, but seeing Moses' perform a miracle before the court assured her god was indeed on there side, stepping forward "See for yourself! God has given Moses' his gifts! Let my people go Egypt!" She demanded with more force then she thought she was ever capable of doing so "Let me people go!" She repeated. She frowned when Egypt laughed "Little Israel so what Moses' learned a little magic trick," The older country turned to his master the Pharaoh "My Lord and king, who ranges over heaven and earth, will you not call your shamans and show your former brother and this peasant nation, the true extent of your powers" Egypt grinned as Pharaoh gave him the okay...both she and Moses watched the two high priests perform there magic and created a snake each, to her it was all nothing but smoke and mirrors...but Pharaoh thought other wise and forced the two to leave...

From that meeting things only spiraled down and far worse...The plagues of Moses.

The first plague was blood. God instructed Iseal to raise his staff over the river Nile; all of its water turned into blood. As a result of the blood, the fish of the Nile died, filling Egypt with an awful stench. Other water resources used by the Egyptians were turned to blood as well. Pharaoh's sorcerers demonstrated that they too could turn water into blood, and Pharaoh therefore made no concession to Moses' demands.

The river of blood was the first of his wonders, Israel gasped "Th...this.." it was the blood of the first born sons that Pharaoh's father had ordered killed...it was painful to see as the tears poured down her face one more _"God...you knew...you knew everything, and you waited for Moses...you waited for him to want to help you and our people"_ she thought gazing to the sky in silent pray for all the innocent lives Egypt killed.

The second plague of Egypt was frogs. God commanded Moses to stretch the staff over the water, and hordes of frogs came and overran Egypt. Pharaoh's sorcerers were also able to duplicate this plague with their magic.

Israel could only watch as the frogs took over, "Moses...surely Pharaoh will let us go now" Israel spoke to her master with a hopeful look.

However, since they were unable to remove it, Pharaoh was forced to grant permission for the Israelites to leave so that Moses would agree to remove the frogs. To prove that the plague was actually a divine punishment, Moses let Pharaoh choose the time that it would end. Pharaoh chose the following day, and all the frogs died the next day. Nevertheless, Pharaoh rescinded his permission, and the Israelites stayed in Egypt.

"Egypt, please let my people go! Things will only get worse! Please I don't want to see you get further hurt! The plagues are already causing you to suffer!" She said to the older country with a forlorn look upon her face. Egypt glared at her hard "I don't need the sympathy of such a pathetic excuse for a nation!" He snapped looking at her, and noticed in almost a fearful way, she was almost a teenager. "I'm not pathetic! So long as my people live, so shall I! Can't you see? I've grown bigger! I am a mighty nation! If you do not let my people go! You will regret it!" She warned leaving him as she walked off back to her master Moses

As promised the plagues became worse, The third plague of Egypt was gnats. God instructed Isreal to take the staff and strike at the dust, which turned into a mass of gnats that the Egyptians could not get rid of. The Egyptian sorcerers declared that this act was "the finger of God" since they were unable to reproduce its effects with their magic.

The fourth plague of Egypt was mixture of dangerous wild animals capable of harming people and only came against the Egyptians, and that it did not affect the Land of Goshen (where the Israelites lived). Pharaoh asked Moses to remove this plague and promised to allow the Israelites' freedom. However, after the plague was gone, Pharaoh "hardened his heart" and again refused to keep his promise.

With each plague, Egypt was growing sicker by the day. The plagues were getting to him, but his master demanded him to be strong. That damn Israel was the blame, she had grown into a lovely, something he had once worried about along with his previous master, now they were going to raise up against them...Egypt coughed painfully hard, the wild beast had killed many in his nation...he felt their painful deaths in his heart, he was groaning in pain...how long before that foolish woman and her master gave up...Pharaoh will never let them go!

Israel sighed once more, she had given up on trying to bargain with Egypt, he was a nation that refused to compromise, as did his master "Moses...I believe in you...guide our people to freedom" She said gently, the people of her home were her children, everyone and anyone with Jewish blood was her child...and it was time to stop worrying about her former friend if he was going to harden his heart then so shall she...with a heavy heart she decided this...she needed to be a mother that protected her children...

The fifth plague of Egypt was an epidemic disease which exterminated the Egyptian livestock; that is, horses, donkeys, camels, cattle, sheep and goats. The Israelites' cattle were unharmed. Once again, Pharaoh made no concessions. The sixth plague of Egypt was shkhin. The Shkhin was a kind of skin disease, usually translated as "boils". God commanded Moses and Israel to each take two handfuls of soot from a furnace, which Moses scattered skyward in Pharaoh's presence. The soot induced festering Shkhin eruptions on Egyptian men and livestock. The Egyptian sorcerers were afflicted along with everyone else, and were unable to heal themselves, much less the rest of Egypt. Israel watched as Egypt suffered with his people, he was feeling a pain like hers during the affliction of her people...why did they refuse still? How stubborn could one man be? One Nation for that matter?

The seventh plague of Egypt was a destructive storm. God commanded Moses to stretch his staff skyward, at which point the storm commenced. It was even more evidently supernatural than the previous plagues, a powerful shower of hail intermixed with fire. The storm heavily damaged Egyptian orchards and crops, as well as people and livestock.

The storm struck all of Egypt except for the Land of Goshen. Israel watched the terrible storm from the safety of the house she was staying in with Moses and his family, "It's too horrible...it shouldn't have come this far...Egypt why won't you give up...he must be in so much pain by now...so much death and destruction..." Israel said frowning as tears poured down her face once more

Pharaoh asked Moses to remove this plague and promised to allow the Israelites to worship God in the desert, saying "This time I have sinned; God is righteous, I and my people are wicked." Even Egypt spoke "Yes we have sinned! Please Moses, Israel remove this storm before all of this is gone" he said, and as a show of God's mastery over the world, the hail stopped as soon as Moses began praying to God. However, after the storm ceased, Pharaoh again "hardened his heart" and refused to keep his promise. However Egypt himself was beginning to weaken...as was his body

Both Moses and Israel looked upon them in sorrow knowing the worse was still ahead.

The eighth plague of Egypt was locusts. Before the plague, God informed Moses that from that point on He would "harden Pharaoh's heart," so that Pharaoh would not give in, and the remaining miracles would play out.

As with previous plagues, Moses came to Pharaoh and warned him of the impending plague of locusts. Pharaoh's officials and his country Egypt begged him to let the Israelites go rather than suffer the devastating effects of a locust-swarm, but he was still unwilling to give in. He proposed a compromise: the Israelite men would be allowed to go, while women, children and livestock would remain in Egypt. Moses repeated God's demand that every last person and animal should go, but Pharaoh refused.

God then had Moses stretch his staff over Egypt, and a wind picked up from the east. The wind continued until the following day, when it brought a locust swarm. The swarm covered the sky, casting a shadow over Egypt. It consumed all the remaining Egyptian crops, leaving no tree or plant standing.

Pharaoh again asked Moses to remove this plague and promised to allow all the Israelites to worship God in the desert. As promised, God sent a wind that blew the locusts into the Red Sea. However, he also hardened Pharaoh's heart, and he did not allow the Israelites to leave.

Israel couldn't take it any longer she visited Egypt, "Come to laugh?" He said in a sarcastic tone, "No...I cam to help" She said walking over to him, the older nation was weakened and almost unable to stand, the once proud country glared at Israel "I don't need you fucking help!" He shouted getting up and throwing whatever his hand landed on, a vase which missed the girl "Please...can't you get Pharaoh to let us go..I know you can't take much more of this torment...everything is hurting you isn't it" She questioned only to be shut out again, she had attempted to tend to his wounds from the wild beast, help nurse his skin from the boils.. "Enough..." Egypt said looking away "You've become a beautiful nation...so kind even to a wretch like me...but you don't belong here...not anymore...Pharaoh will no longer listen...just give us your plagues and end me...I can't take this pain..." Israel said nothing for a moment for frowning as she placed a goblet of water near him "You...were so strong once...what happened to you?" She asked before she turned and left him in his misery...as the next plague followed...

The ninth plague, God commanded Moses to stretch his hands up to the sky, to bring darkness upon Egypt. This darkness was so heavy that an Egyptian could physically feel it. It lasted for three days, during which time there was light in the homes of the Israelites. Pharaoh then called to Moses and offered to let all the Israelites leave, if only the darkness would be removed from his land. However, he required that their sheep and cattle stay. Moses refused, and went on to say that before long, Pharaoh himself would offer to provide animals for sacrifice. Pharaoh, outraged, then threatened to execute Moses and Israel if he should again appear before Pharaoh. Moses replied that they would indeed not visit the Pharaoh again.

"Moses...the next plague...it's too horrible!" Israel said closing her eyes tightly at the thought of what god would do next, Moses took her hands in his "Israel...I do not wish this either, but Pharaoh has harden his heart...so must we...with this plague he will let our people go. Put your faith in me" He said petting her head as God spoke to him once more. The Following day, Israel was helping her people paint the blood of lamb on there doors, this was to mark whose home was Hebrew and whose wasn't, God himself was coming down from the heavenly plan to perform this final plague...

The tenth and final plague of Egypt was the death of all of the first born children in Egypt — no one escaped, from the lowest servant to Pharaoh's own first-born son, including first-born of livestock. Before the plague, God commanded Moses to inform all the Israelites to mark lamb's blood on the doorposts on every door in which case the LORD will pass over them and not "suffer the destroyer to come into your houses and smite you" , thus sparing all the Israelite first-borns in households that followed the instructions. This was the hardest blow upon Egypt and the plague that finally convinced Pharaoh to submit, and let the Israelites go.

Israel blinked "This bread is flat" The bread hadn't time to raise and so it was flat and tasteless but for a hungry nation it was nourishment and she could live with that. Her nation she lead them along side Moses through the front gates of Egypt...The young nation glanced back and saw Egypt...there he was standing and watching them leave his country forever...there was a heavy sadness in her heart that this had happened, her eyes could see the pain the plagues had on Egypt...he was once so strong, so powerful, and now all that was hers...power and beauty all hers...her people gave her power not a single man...once her people had left the gates and realized they were free many danced as they traveled, songs were sang and wine was drunk. Israel couldn't help but dance with the children of her nation...the feeling of happiness and warmth flowed through her body, they were free!

However, Pharaoh wasn't done. Once her nation reached the red sea they were blocked and Pharaoh with his army was behind them "No!" She shouted in fear and trembled. Her eyes scanned the army, no Egypt wasn't among them, probably too weak from the plagues to come...but the army was coming "Moses!" She shouted knowing if they were caught it would truly be the end...she watched in awe as another miracle happened, watched as Moses stood upon a rock over looking the red sea and became mesmerized as his arms spread apart and as it to mimic him... the sea split... "Come on! Everyone hurry!" She began ushering her people to across the red sea...she watched as each of them passed into the now dry path god and Moses provided for them...once her people had gone though she followed close behind, grabbing a child that had fallen behind...her nation ran through the parted sea racing to get to the other side...her breath was beginning to hitch with exhaustion, but her feet kept moving...she could hear the army behind her, but that didn't matter because in front was the end! Moses reaching out his hand to her...her own out stretched and grabbing it...being pulled to safety as the walls of water collapsed behind her... "Ah!" She screamed in horror, the whole army decimated in minutes, "Egypt..." she said frowning this would feel like the same pain as when he killed the first born sons of her people...an instant pain directly to the heart. She swore she heard him cry all the way from where she stood, shouted her name in vain, cursing her...but Israel couldn't help him not any longer...the journey home would now take seven years "Moses I want to go home...let's go" She said in a soft voice as Moses nodded petting her on the head and kissing his wife. The nation then began its trek to the holy lands of her home...stopping only once at Mt. Zion...but that's another story


End file.
